


【Hades相关】【扎墨扎+冥界亲子】《滚烫》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是冥界王子和冥王的亲子关系修复相关。有一点剧透内容，请谨慎。然后有一定量的扎墨扎cp的私货。如果可以接受预警内容想要观看内文的话，请↓
Relationships: Hades & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 2





	【Hades相关】【扎墨扎+冥界亲子】《滚烫》

**Author's Note:**

> 是冥界王子和冥王的亲子关系修复相关。有一点剧透内容，请谨慎。  
> 然后有一定量的扎墨扎cp的私货。   
> 如果可以接受预警内容想要观看内文的话，请↓

鲜红的血滚烫，但血池冰凉。若非先前有幸成功逃出冥界到达凡间，冥界的王子会认为这血红的池子底部是世上最寒冷的地方。那时他错以为冥界最底层才是寒气的来源：流经水仙花平原的火焰河流直冒热气，即便双脚有火焰包裹也要被烫伤，可流至塔耳塔洛斯的河水就显得又黏稠又冰冷。每每他从血池子中出来，留了一串浅红色的脚印，就得迎接来自冥王的视线。好吧，这么一看，其实冷的不是那些深红色的河水。要是先前身上的河水还没干，现在可就要被这冷冷的视线给弄得像是在身上加了一层薄薄的冰。他想到德墨忒尔赐予自己的祝福，从晶莹石块中射出的冷冻射线从自己身上擦过都没那么冷。

嘲笑的声音不为大殿升温或降温，刻耳柏洛斯在专心致志地舔软垫上的浅浅一块橙黄色的印渍。蜜露很美味。冥界的王子先前将在塔耳塔洛斯与冥界更上层搜刮来的蜜露赠与大殿中的其他人，唯有冥王——他的父亲拒绝。那可就又是不高不低的嘲笑了。如此一来，冥界的王子便庆幸自己先前让承包商给休息室修了一个隐藏的、和大殿连通的入口，这让他能悄悄进入休息室，而不需从父亲眼皮子底下过。橄榄绿色的帘子边缘缀着银色的桂枝，冥界的王子掀了帘子钻入休息室。红宝石与绿宝石短暂闪现又消失，也就只有在和残魂商人对上眼时才有点狡黠的光：他可是不会在父亲面前这样，就算要对上眼，那也得是带点不屑才更像话。

扎格列欧斯进休息室，大厨正吭哧吭哧切洋葱。暗灵失去嗅觉，因而能迅速地均匀切片再倒入袋中。新鲜的洋葱从厄瑞玻斯来，但现在的他尚且还没机会一探厄瑞玻斯的究竟，所以还未回想起洋葱呛人的滋味。他进入休息室就像是要避难，而复仇女神其一正坐在圆桌边上，单边蝙蝠翅膀轻轻扇动，好似有意要把带微弱血腥味的风带到某人鼻子边上，以此作为自己被杀而落入冥河中的小小报复。墨纪拉把蜜露倒入杯中：杯子只有一个，不过桌边座椅有两个，先前在这儿的暗灵很快就离席。扎格列欧斯眨巴眨巴眼，见自己先前赠送的“冥界违禁品”现在竟正大光明地摆在桌上，就感觉很不可思议。墨纪拉抿一口，再看他，说要是有想要的东西当然要靠自己去争取，于是他就一点也不介意地伸手去拿杯子，也是抿一口了。不好意思喝多，毕竟送了人的东西，哪好意思全是自己喝了？但是这甜蜜滋味的确很好，喝下去身体也暖洋洋，那种先前被冥河河水泡得浑身发冷的感觉都会消失不见。在休息室内，冥界的王子感到更为自在，而在大殿中央他便觉得快要窒息。他坐在圆桌前，上半身看上去坐直了，下半身确实两只脚不安分地轻轻跺，仿佛脚底的火苗已经被冥河河水熄灭了（怎么可能熄灭呢？）。墨纪拉察觉到动静，要抽出鞭子来，他就停下。扎格列欧斯，伴着一次次闯出冥界变得愈发强大，但从诸多细枝末节上依旧能看出那小小神的内核。

幼稚。她发出嗤笑，鞭子还是握在手里，然而她默许了扎格列欧斯时不时悄悄尝一口蜜露再咂吧咂吧嘴的行为，就当是因专心保养鞭子而没看见。反正越界的行为早就有过，也就不差这么一点，而她也不得不承认观察这样的他也很有意思：你看，先前都没法进入塔耳塔洛斯的最后一道防线的扎格列欧斯现在竟是能让复仇女神时不时得在听冥王训话后再来休息室歇歇脚。当然，这也不是扎格列欧斯的本意，他仍是一点都不习惯这么一种要么非得争个你死我活的生活状态——确实只是工作需要，可就是不舒服，他更希望在冲出塔耳塔洛斯时遇到的是阿勒克图或提西福涅，这样他就真的能秉持着“公事公办”的态度。墨纪拉总是很快就能进入状态，而他还没习惯，在战斗时甚至偶尔会恍惚一小阵，直到自己胸前多了一道血痕才回过神。好吧，新伤盖过旧伤了。现在他其实也在走神，所以墨纪拉叫了他几声他都没应，仍像孩子似的埋头猛啜蜜露。墨纪拉用鞭子用得好，啪地一抽一甩就像是紧攥住他的手腕不撒手，他这才发现自己都不知喝了多少，就剩了杯底一点，墨纪拉索性把那杯子拿来一饮而尽。小小神，同复活女神战斗游刃有余，能战胜骸骨九头蛇与至福乐土竞技场上的两名战士最终能打败自己的父亲，但还是要看着玻璃杯边缘愣一下，想自己先前刚刚这边缘自己还碰过：小小神脸红是从眼眶开始先红的，就像一颗浑圆的石榴不是“嘭”地一下就变红了。

墨纪拉说：你又是从隐藏的入口进来。扎格列欧斯无奈耸肩，说应付自己的父亲着实麻烦。但他也知道这么下去确实也不是办法，毕竟每每要见母亲都得过父亲这一关，现在不见日后也要见。但是躲一时总有用，比起和自己那石块一样的父亲交谈他更乐意去帮大厨切洋葱或者帮残魂商人收拾货架。墨纪拉时常说他还是小孩子脾性，这一点同先前一样，不过也不是说一点长进都没有：把任性收敛一些，坦诚就显得闪闪发光了，而且扎格列欧斯确实靠自己又重启了进入行政管理大厅的权限，尽管动机还不甚明确。她也问对方是否就是要看冥王怒火攻心又无可奈何的样子，扎格列欧斯仔仔细细思考一番，又觉得不是。同复仇女神的破镜重圆让扎格列欧斯将坦率一课重新学习：“呃……也，不是？当我第一次打败他，我确实感觉很有成就感，就像是我的反抗有了用。但我不是为了他生气而高兴，就算他高兴，我也要高兴的——我也不是说要他夸奖我。我不在乎。”

“嗯哼。你到地表的时候他是怎么说的？”

“他说这都是徒劳，因为我注定会回到冥界。”

“他没说谎，所以你又回来了，然后还会一次又一次地逃出冥界。作为下属我不会对自己的上级多加评论，但你和他的确很像。”

“你是要说我和他一样顽固吗？”

“是一样固执。固执和顽固不一样，扎格。”

复仇女神的体温相比起冥界的王子要更低，当他们的双膝在桌下相抵或是在床上相贴的时候就更为明显。同样是潜藏于薄薄一层皮肉下的骨骼，他的便更温热，一半的凡人红血在相较于她更为发白的皮肤下汩汩地流。墨纪拉亲吻他，说是亲吻但更像是在唇上留下小小的口子。流一点血。“我这是被咬了一口。”扎格列欧斯这么想，但还是下意识地舔一舔：这比河水更有味道，难怪墨纪对此更中意。

他扭头就走，假装自己对突然的亲吻仍能从容应对。他不睡觉，不休息，进了练习场地和骨头打招呼。骨头让他快快拿起兵器，他手中的瓦拉塔变了形态。永恒之矛依旧永恒，只是永恒的是来自冥王的惩戒：哈迪斯形态。他自然不会把瓦拉塔刺入自己的体内，他要是真这么做，那他真就是个疯子。不过他也确实对这神罚带来的感受很是好奇：什么感觉？被这长矛留下烙印的感觉会是什么样的？但要这么问骨头的话，就显得自己性情恶劣了。来自冥王，来自哈迪斯的神罚……看看俄耳浦斯和西西弗斯，他们现在都是受着惩罚。在扎格列欧斯眼中，这些惩罚还是太重了。阿喀琉斯，他的恩师不是受了惩罚，而是受自己父亲的任命在大殿工作，在他年纪小的时候教他练剑，但也因此不能离开这大殿。凡人怕死，凡人有执念，这都是再正常不过的事情了。他挥舞瓦拉塔，一记横扫击垮石柱：他早早告别骨头，在塔耳塔洛斯猛打猛砸。碎了的金色靴状装饰中有金币掉出，亮晶晶的表面映出他的脸与那柄瓦拉塔。

这次是谁在复仇女神的神殿中央等待？扎格列欧斯仍旧没猜对。不是说不出他的名字的提西福涅，还是墨纪拉。墨纪拉抬眼看小小神，发现他正悄悄用大拇指搽一把嘴唇上的伤口。暂且留他一点面子。在公事公办前，他们还是会简单地交谈上几句：“先前你换上埃癸斯，但现在你带了瓦拉塔来。”她也知晓这双叉戟先前是谁用的武器，只是不知道它怎么就成为了冥界王子武器储备中的一员。“你的父亲用过它。”

“我知道。”扎格列欧斯握紧瓦拉塔，他也的的确确感到这有着别种形态的瓦拉塔让他的掌心更为灼热。若不是因为知晓父亲实则是受了命运的安排才成了冥界的主人，他会以为这瓦拉塔是要带他走自己父亲走过的老路。我像他吗？我应该只有一只眼和他像。瓦拉塔击碎暗灵的身躯，扎格列欧斯同深紫色的、针刺似的光芒擦肩而过。然而瓦拉塔确实在手中轻轻产生共振，让他感到自己的身体也要微微颤抖。不得不承认，瓦拉塔用起来的确顺手，这瓦拉塔似乎就是要与他的手臂相连接。他跳跃后再俯身，长矛刺穿复仇女神的心脏：回家再见吧。神落入冥河也很快，所以墨纪拉来不及说出完整的感受。感受有那么多，总是说不完的：你很强，而这样的威压与杀意与你避而不谈的父亲像极了。然而你与你的父亲表达爱意的方式大不相同——我们谁都不会提起珀耳塞福涅。

当然，哈迪斯是哈迪斯，扎格列欧斯是扎格列欧斯，这一点冥王本人自己也知道。他目前还是面对自己孩子的成长咬紧牙关死不松口，把这些都当作无意义的执拗，认可也得留到很久很久以后。先前这让他头疼的孩子手持埃癸斯冲向地表，他就想起自己那位“放浪不羁”的兄弟，让他恨不得要直接用火焰烧穿盾牌上猛兽的獠牙。那现在呢？现在，自己的孩子是手持过去自己所用的兵器上前来，而这兵器上现在是覆盖着一层黑夜似的紫黑色。不得不承认的是，他感到自己手中的双叉戟开始剧烈颤动。若他是喊出自己孩子的名，喝止他，与此同时两柄双叉戟又因横扫撞击在一起，他便更是能感受到双重的震动，近乎要让他的掌心麻痹了。如此强壮的冥王是这样，他的儿子也更是如此，扎格列欧斯甚至以为这么一柄瓦拉塔就要脱离他的手掌心，手掌心沁出的汗就像是血一般凝在瓦拉塔与他的掌心之间。

更滚烫的、半人半神会有的鲜血已经让雪融化，而神则不是如此。他们的共通之处在于赤裸的双脚都是先陷入雪中再飞快地脱离开去，仿佛没有一人觉得冰冷，而炙热的光束自扎格列欧斯的脖颈旁擦过，要让他的发丝都被烤焦：阿波罗所驾的太阳战车应当比这更烫。神明间的亲缘关系足以缠绕成一团乱线，其中一头不知要延伸到哪儿去，而从小到大都远离奥林匹斯山的冥王王子自然只有模糊的感知。他不得不承认自己身上有一部分与自己的父亲相近一般，他的父亲身上也有某一部分要同地表的奥林匹斯山相连。他所厌恶的那些存在于自己父亲身上的品质同样存在于自己的身上。若他不对此坦诚，无论他多少次用言语否认，它也仍是存在。这绝不是单纯仅存于皮肉上的印记，而哪怕仅是皮肉上的烙印，就算是用利刃将其剜去，当他从冥河血池中爬出时，那印记也会再生长出来。如此一来，扎格列欧斯知晓了那“神罚”的具体内容是什么。他同他的父亲都已经被惩罚。他想起过去自己如何逃避与任性地对待自己与墨纪拉之间的感情，到了现在自己才回身去追赶，于是还是得以弥补。而他的父亲失去了珀耳塞福涅——

他会展现出同自己父亲截然不同的莽撞的冲劲，最终将珀耳塞福涅带回冥界。而最为重要的是，他会在自己的父亲面前表现出坦诚：我并非是为了你而带着母亲回来。是我的母亲愿意回来，而我也希望能和母亲相聚……刻耳柏洛斯也很想念她。你的失而复得只是结果之一。这话要是放在其他的父子身上，那父亲很有可能大发雷霆，然而哈迪斯要沉默片刻才会开口，目前为止也还很难直面他这数次闯出冥界只是为了见母亲一面（说上短暂几句话）的孩子。这会是伤人的坦诚，也是他料得到的结果，两人之间的关系早就有裂痕，这也不是一朝一夕之间便能修复得了的。火焰烧了皮肉，但常青的叶片又盖上去，好像就要把疤痕给弥补。是了，扎格列欧斯的另一只眼同他的母亲一般，有青翠的绿色。日后，当冥王哈迪斯在庭院里同珀耳塞福涅交谈，听她直截了当地说“工作、婚姻与和孩子之间的关系需要靠你自己去平衡”时，他想：扎格列欧斯的的确确像极了珀耳塞福涅。这太像了。他必须承认自己先前并未做过什么父亲应该做的事，也的的确确时他自己在阻止自己当一位出色的父亲。他是这么想，但若不是扎格列欧斯直接说出，他应当还能把这些想法隐藏到更深的地底。

结冻的冰面之下冰绿色的水流尚未到汹涌至湍流的地步，但终究有了先前从未有过的细流。冥王为王子的坦率表示感谢，而他自己也是把真心短暂地曝露在外。于是他说：拿去吧，这是我不要的东西。好吧，到了这么一个时候，冥王对于坦率一课的学习，还只是踏出了第一步。扎格列欧斯稳稳地拿住父亲一手交予他的印记，印记底座圆圆，如骷髅口中含着的金币。冥王的印记好像还烫手，边缘要把他的掌心都烧化。然而这印记并非从一具骷髅的口中得来：灰色的印记来自他的父亲。冥界的标志向上延伸两道分支，与波塞冬——他父亲的兄弟的三叉戟作出明显区分。他的父亲也确实做出了些许改变，不过扎格列欧斯依旧没能将这样的气氛维持好：“父亲，之后我在检查冥界的安保工作时，能带着这个你给的护身符到冥河神庙去吗？”随你吧！他的父亲一手握拳猛击长桌一下，突兀的响声让静静舔着仙馔密酒的刻耳柏洛斯也要猛地抬头。密酒把垫子弄湿了。借着这么一个机会，扎格列欧斯赶紧撤退，从休息室的正门进去了。

在墨纪拉回来之前，他会在休息室的圆桌前坐下，把手放在桌面之下，反反复复地将掌心摊开，再将根根手指紧紧地攥上。对于塔耳塔洛斯那石门后究竟是哪位复仇女神在等他，他总是能正确地选出错误答案，但现在他很是自信：墨纪猜不出我手心的东西会是什么。过了一会儿，墨纪拉进门，盯着本月最佳员工的海报看了一会儿（本月是她上榜）。她见扎格列欧斯坐在座位上，迫不及待地让她猜他手里的东西是谁送给他的：现在又是变成一副小小孩的模样了。对，不是小小神，是小小孩。墨纪拉见扎格列欧斯直接把石榴花别于耳后，也不知他是否因为兴冲冲而忘了这件事。还有谁能让他这样隐秘地感到快乐呢？她笑了起来：说吧，哈迪斯大人把什么东西给你了？

扎格列欧斯努了努嘴耸了耸肩，把手掌摊平。滚烫的、冥王的印记就在他的掌心上。

fin.


End file.
